


Introducing characters

by softieealex



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon Autistic Character, Original Character(s), Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softieealex/pseuds/softieealex
Summary: im thinking of making a story and i would love feedback on the characters ive made so i can improve them, the au is basically just superheros





	Introducing characters

**Author's Note:**

> before you read i'd like to inform you that i have been legally diagnosed with autism, adhd, separation anxiety and social anxiety i also go by he/they pronouns so i used the first character as a projection

Characters

Name: Ayre Penton

Age: 16

Pronouns: he/they

Hair: brown, fluffy and short

Eyes: green eyes

Clothes: usually seen in the dark academia aesthetic and wears glasses

Skin: caramel

Personality: Loud when comfortable and with people he trusts. Very quiet if they aren’t near anyone they know. Will go feral if friends/family are threatened. Usually shows affection through touch, such as hugs or leaning.

He has Autism and ADHD, they also have social anxiety and separation anxiety. So when they’re upset, they will go non-verbal. 

Flaws: gets angry too easily and really has no control, hates being lonely, stubborn, very impulsive and really has no care for himself.  
Physical attributes: Brown wings with white on the tips, tiny feather around on the body such as the sides of the face and tiny antlers.  
Special abilities: Can fly, can alter the senses of others such as blinding and deafening, has heightened senses.  
Physical abilities: Runs faster than the average human, very flexible and acrobatic  
Family: A father (Kade Penton a deer hybrid), a mother (Clara Penton a bird hybrid), an older brother (Eli Penton a deer hybrid with feathers) and younger sister (Lexi Penton a bird hybrid with deer tail and ears)  
Friends: Elan Jay (a squirrel hybrid) and Felix Garner (a spider hybrid)

Name: Elan Jay

Age: 15

Pronouns: She/they

Physical appearance: Brown, long, wavy hair, tanned skin, blue eyes, cottage core aesthetic.

Personality: pretty chill, quite chaotic in a sense, sorta extraverted, very caring, relishes in chaos and she is a smart thinker

They have separation anxiety

Flaws: overly protective, really clingy, makes a lot of enemies

Physical attributes: Squirrel ears and squirrel tail

Special abilities: Speed, can relive pain and heal.

Physical abilities: can jump really high

Family: a father (Heath Jay, a squirrel hybrid) and a little brother (Taylor Jay, a squirrel hybrid)

Friends: Ayre Penton (a cross between an avian and a deer hybrid) and Felix Garner (a spider hybrid)

Name: Felix Garner  
Age: 16  
Pronouns: he/she/they  
Physical appearance: Black, medium, fluffy hair with a red stripe. Brown eyes. Pale skin. Pastel Goth aesthetic  
Personality: Outgoing, Energy filled, loud, bookworm, very nice  
Has ADHD  
Flaws: doesn’t understand social ques, reads too much into things and very literal  
Physical attributes: has 8 arms, 4 eyes and two small sharp fangs  
Special abilities: can produce web out of fingers, can easily memorise things  
Physical abilities: has a really strong upper body  
Family: a mother (Amy Garner a spider hybrid)  
Friends: Ayre Penton (a cross between an avain and a deer hybrid) and Elan Jay (a squirrel hybrid)

Name: Siren (not real name)  
Age: 24  
Pronouns: He/Him  
Physical appearance: Blue hair, gray eyes, pale skin and aqua clothing  
Personality: manipulative, aggressive  
Has an entire underground army  
Flaws: staying out of water too long can harm him and he is over confident  
Physical attributes: scales scattered around body, fins and sharp teeth  
Special abilities: Can persuade easily and can manipulate water  
Physical abilities: quite fast and good on his feet  
Family: ???

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any constructive criticism, please let me know, it would be very helpful to improve


End file.
